


Eat your pizza crusts

by Mangusti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Norway likes Frozen, this isn't even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangusti/pseuds/Mangusti
Summary: The Nordics have a movie night together! They complain about pizza crusts and movie choices.





	Eat your pizza crusts

The Nordics’ movie night had started out normally. Or as normally as their meet ups could be.

They had agreed to spent time at Sweden’s place. He was the best cook out of them and had promised to make pizza.

Denmark had rented the movies. He had gone on and on about the newest movies and how technology had developed since the first time he went to movies. Suddenly the man had decided that on a second thought, watching horror movies would be the best decision ever because he wanted to see Sweden cry. Norway doubted that would happen and threatened to make Denmark cry if he showed those films to Iceland.

Finland had made the couch and armchairs comfortable and bought candies.

So did Iceland. He really liked his liquorice.

Norway brought popcorn. They were for all of them, but mostly to himself. He hadn’t had fun for a while and he didn’t even like movies. He preferred books.

The Norwegian was in the kitchen watching his popcorns pop in the microwave when he could already hear Finland ranting.

“Sve,” said Finland with a kind of scary tone.

“Hm?”

“How can you not eat the pizza crusts?”

“Don’t like them.”

“But you made it!”

“Still.”

The popcorns’ popping noises had slowed down, informing Norway to stop the microwave. He carefully opened the bag and poured the hot snacks in a bowl. He found the salt shaker in the cupboard. He liked salty.

As he made his way to the living room, the two lovers were still bickering about pizza crusts.

“I’ve known you for hundreds of years and I just found out you waste food! There are thousands of people without enough food and you were once one of them. But here you are, not eating your damn pizza crusts!”

Sweden looked troubled. Denmark whistled.

Iceland was sitting on one of the armchairs, playing on his phone, not bothered by the other countries. (He hadn’t eaten his pizza crusts either, Norway noted)

Norway sat next to Denmark on the other armchair that was more like a mini sofa.

“Popcorn?” he asked, nudging the bowl closer to the Dane.

“Yes please!”

After Finland had showed the offending pizza crusts in his mouth (he looked like a hamster), Norway dared to interfere.

“Seriously, should someone put the movie on?”

The sofa moved under him as Denmark got up.

“So, this,” he had a DVD case with a scary clown face in his right hand, “or this?” Norway could recognise the case in his left hand anywhere. It was _Frozen_. _Hell yeah_ , it was _Frozen_.

Denmark dropped his left hand down.

“Raise your hand if you want to watch this one.”

Norway silently side-eyed the others. Everyone was quiet.

Iceland dared to slightly part his lips as if he was going to say something. Norway glared at him. He blamed Denmark for raising his little brother to be so sly.

“Is,” he threatened.

Now Iceland was smirking. He slowly raised his hand. “Let’s watch that one. None of us has seen it yet and I heard it has good reviews.”

Norway had always liked Finland. He wasn’t sure about that anymore as he watched the Finn raise his hand too.

“Sure. I remember almost all of the lines in _Frozen_ already.”

Finland, of all people, betrayed him.

“I don’t like that Swedish guy in _Frozen_ ,” Sweden said and lifted his hand a bit.

“The people have spoken,” Denmark jokingly announced and set all the things, so they could start watching.

When Denmark came back beside Norway, the first thing he heard was, “I’ll make you cry.”

Denmark slid his arm over Norway’s shoulders.

“Aww, are you mad?” he asked, teasing.

“I am _not_ mad. What makes you think so?” Norway didn’t let him answer as he got up and walked to the other side of the too bright room.

“You forgot to switch the light off,” he complained.

Watching a horror movie in a pitch-black room was actually surprisingly fun. Sweden didn’t cry and neither did Iceland. Denmark, in fact, did. During the silent scene in the movie, two voices could be heard. The first one was Norway’s crunchy popcorns and the second one Denmark’s loud sniffling next to him. His grip of his wrist was a little too tight.

Denmark was usually tough, starting fights here and there with years of experience. Fortunately, they hadn’t been serious for a long time. No one wanted to reminisce _those_ days.

But it was starting to be rather annoying as he was still shaking with fear beside him in the bed.

“Dan, what’s wrong?” He knew what was wrong. He just wanted to hear the other admit it.

“We should have watched _Frozen_.”

 _Damn right, we should have_. “I know. But you can overcome your fear, okay? You have always been able to do that. You’re _brave_ , you _know_ that.”

He really wanted to rub it in Denmark’s face.

“Nor, can you sing for me?”

“Yeah. I can do that.”

He only managed to sing barely past the chorus of _Let it go_ before he heard quiet snoring next to him.

“Idiot,” he muttered fondly and pulled the blanket over both of them.

He could hear Finland’s muffled voice coming from the room opposite of theirs. He was saying something about pizza crusts.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day. Yes, it's short, but I'm usually _really_ slow.


End file.
